


No One

by MandaWrites



Series: Defenders of the Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaWrites/pseuds/MandaWrites
Summary: Keith likes to sing in the shower when he thinks no one is around to hear him. And it turns out he is really good. (Inspired by Steven Yeun’s cover of No One)





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been siting on this fic for a while. I was going to make this one long fic and each chapter a different story, but I decided that it would be better to do it as a series.
> 
> Link: youtube.com/watch?v=1mHJkLuZD64

Keith did some quick stretches before taking a large drink from his water bottle. He was covered in sweat and his muscles ached, but he was in a good mood after a great workout. The training deck in the Castle of Lions had better equipment than the Garrison could ever dream of.  
  
Keith made his way to the bathroom near the paladins’ quarters, making a quick stop by his room to grab a clean set of clothing. Once in the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and walked over to his claimed shower stall - the furthest one in. Opening the frosted glass door, he carefully set his belongings on the bench before shutting and locking the glass door behind him. He gently hummed a song which had been stuck in his head for nearly three days as he disrobed and stepped through the curtain to where the shower head was.  
  
The water was hot - just the way he liked it - and Keith could soon feel his muscles relaxing under the heat. The steam quickly permeated the air as he wondered what the other paladins were up to. He hadn’t seen anyone on his way to the bathroom and it was too early for anyone to be in bed, so he figured they were all occupied at various other places in the castle.  
  
Keith started singing. It was quiet, almost shy.  
  
“ _I just want you close where we can stay forever. You can be sure that it will only get better._ ”  
  
Unbeknownst to Keith, the door to the paladins’ bathroom opened and someone walked to the toilets across from the showers.  
  
“ _You and me together, through the days and nights. I don’t worry ‘cause everything’s gonna be alright_.”  
  
The steady drone of the falling water drowned out most other sounds. Keith’s voice grew louder as he allowed himself to get lost in the music.  
  
“ _People keep talking, they can say what they like. But all I know is everything’s gonna be alright._ ”  
  
When Hunk finished with the toilet, he walked over to the sinks in the back to wash his hands. He turned to leave, but paused to listen when he was outside of Keith’s shower stall.  
  
“ _No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I’m feeling_.”  
  
The door to the bathroom swung open again.  
  
“Hunk! _There_ you are!” Lance called. “I’ve be-“  
  
“Shh!” Hunk shushed him.  
  
“ _No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you_.”  
  
“Is that _Keith_ singing?”  
  
Hunk nodded, motioning for Lance to keep his voice down.  
  
“ _The rain is pouring down and my heart is hurting. You will always be around, this I know for certain_.”  
  
Lance and Hunk both stood outside of the stall listening.  
  
“Who knew Keith could sing?” Lance whispered.  
  
Hunk shrugged. “Not me.”  
  
“ _You and me together through the days and nights. I don’t worry ‘cause everything’s gonna be alright_.”  
  
Keith was belting at full volume now. Usually, he made sure to be aware of his surroundings at all times, but at this moment he was completely unaware of the audience that was forming less than ten feet away.  
  
“ _People keep talking, they can say what they like. But all I know is everything’s gonna be alright._ ”  
  
The door opened again and in walked Pidge. She looked between Lance and Hunk in confusion.  
  
“Why are you guys just standing around in the _bathroom_?”  
  
They were both quick to shush her and motion for her to come toward them, which only added to her confusion.  
  
“ _No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I’m feeling_.”  
  
Pidge shrugged as she walked further into the bathroom. When she got close enough, she heard what Lance and Hunk were listening to.  
  
“ _No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you_.”  
  
Keith let out a deep sigh as he let the hot water run down his back for several seconds. He turned the water off and started to reach for a towel when he was startled by the sound of _applause_. He quickly wrapped his towel around himself and instinctively reached for his knife before coming out from behind the curtain. He cautiously opened the glass door only to be greeted by the smiling (and mischievous) faces of his teammates.  
  
“That was awesome!”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us you could sing?”  
  
“I didn’t know you had any talents other than fighting and being an ass.”  
  
Keith was mortified. He could feel his face flushing and he wasn’t quite sure if it was from embarrassment or anger.  
  
“Get. Out. Now.”  
  
“We are so going to have a karaoke night and _you_ are going to sing for us,” Lance threatened.  
  
“I said _get out_.” Keith glared at them, looking about as threatening as a guy wearing only a towel could be. Even so, Lance scurried out of the room with Hunk following, dragging Pidge.  
  
“But I haven’t-“  
  
“You can use the bathroom next to the kitchen!”  
  
And with that, the other paladins left Keith standing alone and angry in the bathroom, with a knife in his hand and wearing only a towel.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to (eventually) write a follow-up to this with the paladins having a karaoke night that Lance mentioned. I've picked out Keith's, Pidge's, and Coran's songs definitely, I have a song in mind for Lance but I'm not totally sold, and I'm kicking around ideas for Hunk, Shiro, and Allura.


End file.
